User talk:PerryPlatypusAgent
The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack Is the CD really coming out on July 7 or September 22? Somebody should check and see if it comes out on July 7 before taking any chances with September 22. -PerryPlatypusAgent As of now, I'm convinced that the CD is now scedualed to come out on September 22. I have grown to respect that...but if they postpone it any longer, I'm suing them! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Well, you know what they say, "You can't count your chickens before they hatch". Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, no I didn't know they said that. lol. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::It's 20th century. lol Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Platypuses' Behavior Should Phineas really say that Perry is mindless animal? Just because he doesn't do much in pet mode doesn't mean he's mindless. Do turtles do much? No. Are they mindless? No. Granted, they have a small mind, but better than no mind at all! Who agrees with me here? -PerryPlatypusAgent :I can't answer that.:( Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::From what I remember, it's only been Major Monogram that advised Perry to maintain that persona, and then Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked Perry to pretend he was a mindless animal because of the arrival of Dr. D's date in "Get that Bigfoot...". Has Phineas ever actually called Perry "mindless"? — RRabbit42 04:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::He hasn't exactly called him mindless, but in Interview With a Platypus, he said that some people think Perry's a mindless animal. -PerryPlatypusAgent Song Video pages Why are you making those? I don't think we really need them, and it'll take even more work to get the videos in a song page if we do do it that way. And, if one of the videos becomes replaced by a new one, the video page will be practically useless. It really seems like a waste of time to me. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I was bored at the time, and I though it needed it. You can take it off if you need to. Cut me some slack! Userboxes? I see userboxes on people's pages all the time that say stuff like, "This user likes to keep moving forward", "This user is more of a man of action", "This user is a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action." How do I get those? They're so cool! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Go here to look through them and choose some, and put it on your user page like this: To make a custom userbox: To generate: For custom coloring and custom border width, use: Or: To generate: --Zaggy1024 (talk) 13:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks hard. I'll try to, but it might not work out. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::It's pretty easy to me. But when you put it on your userpage I'll help you with it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I-I'm sorry, I just can't get the hang of it... crud... -PerryPlatypusAgent ::It's actually really simple - are you doing it right? Just The Flash {talk} 00:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I think I'm doing it wrong, but that's because I don't know what's right. I try to do what it says, but it won't do it right. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::::Well, at least 1 userbox works. Now I can't remember how I did it, so I can't get any more on it. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::Actually, Felinoel fixed it. But it's pretty simple. You just do " " (again not including "nowiki" and quotes). --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::....Still not following you. See, I'm good at computers, like very good, but when it comes to taking instructions about it, my mind is a blur. I mostly figure stuff out on my own, but this is too hard. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::::If you can't do it, I will. tell me what userboxes you want and I'll put them on there for you. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! *snap* Ok! I'd like "This user ships Phineas and Isabella", "This user likes to keep moving forward", "This user is more of a man of action", "This user is a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action", "This user is watching and waiting", "This user has squirrels in their pants", "This user loves that evil love", "This user wants Perry to come home", "This user's favorite song is A-G-L-E-T", "This user can't see their entree", "This user knows you're digging their ride from outer space", "This user's favorite epsiode is Tip of the Day". Thanks! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Done. If you want more boxes on your userpage let me know on my talk page. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Issue 0: August 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Issue 1: August 16, 2009 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012